Secarats TV
Secarats TV (Secarats Television) (visually rendered in its logo in capital letters as SECARATS tv) is a Philippine cable and satellite youth-oriented entertainment television channel and one of the three digital television channels created, joint-ventured, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the main channel as the government-sequestered and country's third leading television network and Secarats Talent Management Services, the network's line producer and production partner. The majority of the channel's content for IBC and Secarats-produced programming include the previous teleseries via IBC and Secarats, reality and variety shows, mall shows and concerts, and music videos featuring the Secarats artists in a supplemental programming for IBC 13 programs. Secarats TV operates 24/7 and on most pay TV and streaming service providers, albeit catering to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in elementary and high school by targeting the millennials. It is aimed at children at the age of 3-12 years old and teenagers at the age of 13-19 years old and above. Also, the Secarats Television, will be relegated as a line producer and production outfit to handle some entertainment programs and talents of IBC-13 after Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. was appoined to the network's management, executives and IBC Board of Directors. The channel was started as a test broadcast on September 24, 2017, and began its initial full broadcast on October 2, 2017. Secarats TV is carried by cable/satellite providers nationwide, including Sky Cable and Destiny Cable (Metro Manila), Sky Direct and Cignal, along with various provincial cable operators and through online streaming. Background According to IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan Jr., the partnership and line producer of the network started developing the concept of a 24-hour all-Filipino youth-oriented entertainment channel on cable, digital and satellite TV rolled into one, as it tied up with local cable and satellite TV providers with a target demographic of young viewers. 'Launching' The channel was officially launched at the Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center, Cubao, Quezon City on September 20, 2017. The event was attended by Romica Lyan Cornito, Fenech Veloso, Giann Solante and Angelina Cruz, with Secarats artists and talents, and IBC and Secarats management and executives. The event also provided a glimpse of its program lineup which includes the previous popular teleseryes, including Glory Jane, Mars Ravelo's Roberta, Hulog ng Langit, You Light Up My Life and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the music video program Secarats Video which is also aired on DZTV TeleTrese every Saturday and evolved into a daily 30-minute program, and the re-runs of TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (from PTV). Secarats TV started its commercial operations prior to its official launching on October 2, 2017 at 6:00pm, as a mix of digital and satellite with the first program, Glory Jane, the first IBC and Secarats-produced drama as the Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title. This programming also has the MTRCB advisory before the show. Secarats TV also airs original programs, such as supplemental programming for shows aired on the main IBC network, including the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (Diliman High School era), which will feature a daily episode reruns and fresh episodes on Sunday after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13. Since April 16, 2018, Secarats TV moved from IBC Digital TV Channel 6 to Channel 8. Voice over *Janice Racelis (also, the current female voice-over of Shop TV and IBC) - Facebook: Janice Racelis, Instagram: @janiceondisplay and Twitter: @JaniceOnDisPlay Programming Secarats TV's programming composed of the reruns of teleseryes, a reruns of game and variety shows (Fun House and TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)), music videos (Secarats Video) and musical and TV specials (Secarats Presents), as well as the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (Diliman High School era), featuring the daily episode reruns and fresh episodes on Sunday after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13. Secarats TV also airs an original productions of its in-house produced programs in partnership of the latter's talents, including Secarats News,'' TeenFriends'', Fenech Toons, On Stage @ Secarats, The Next P&S Model, Profiles, Chill Date with Hype 5ive and SM Little Stars. 'Dramas' Reruns *''Glory Jane'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (October 2, 2017-present) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) October 2, 2017-present) *''You Light Up My Life'' (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (October 2, 2017-present) *''Hulog ng Langit'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (October 2, 2017-present) *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2017) (October 2, 2017-present) 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (Diliman High School era: 2017-present) (previous episodes after a week before the brand new episodes later tonight on IBC 13 after PBA and fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13) (October 2, 2017-present) *''TSAS Eh Di Wow!'' (re-run from PTV in 2011) (October 8, 2017-present) 'Entertainment news' *''Secarats News'' (October 7, 2017-present) - Secarats News is a 30-minute daily news program focusing on the latest in the daily news round-up of Secarats in the local entertainment industry, music and showbiz. Secarats News is anchored by teen actress Romica Lyan Cornito, who delivers the most happening in several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows and all that matters behind the camera, along with previews and highlights of IBC-13 programs with the Secarats artists and talents, phone patch (on the phone via mobile phone), interviews with the Secarats artists and talents, trivia and fan features. 'Reality shows' *''Chill Date with Hype 5ive'' (October 7, 2017-present) - Get up close and personal with Hype 5ive in their very own reality-based show! In "Chill Date with Hype 5ive" we'll follow Almer, Jestin, Christian, Leslie and Sceven as they chase the moment and live their dreams. *''SM Little Stars'' (October 8, 2017-present) *''The Next P&S Model'' (October 7, 2017-present) - a reality model-based talent show for kids and teens, featuring the number of aspiring young models competing for a chance to develop with P&S Fashion Collection Magazine (Patty & Sam) for model endorser and modeling workshop for new discoveries. After nationwide auditions in Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao with thousands of aspiring TV young stars and models, The Next P&S Model has selected the most beautiful, famous and fabulous contestants. The contestants’ abilities are tested each week as they strive to master the fashion photo shoots, perfect publicity skills and learn the aspects of becoming the next P&S model. All of these happen in front of the camera! Throughout the series, a panel of leading fashion industry experts will evaluate the progress of the aspiring young models to narrow the field each week. In addition, special guest judges and surprise celebrity mentors will drop by the show. 'Youth-oriented' *''TeenGirls''.(January 20, 2018-present) - a weekly teen magazine show hosted by three young girls Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo will show you the hottest teen trends and touch on the aspirations and concerns of the young girls. A teen magazine show for the girls aged 13 to 19 as the launching pad for teen fads and fashion necessities. It features segments on beauty and fashion, entertainment, sports, adventure, and the aspiration of every teenage girl. 'Animation' *''Fenech Toons'' (October 7, 2017-present) - the first-ever Filipino-created animated TV series. The anmated showcase is hosted by Fenech Veloso which will feature the collection of short Pinoy cartoons for kids. 'Game show' Reruns *''Fun House'' (Francis Magundayao era) (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (October 7, 2017-present) 'Variety shows' *''TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)'' (re-run from PTV in 2015) (October 2, 2017-present) *''On Stage @ Secarats'' (October 7, 2017-present) - showing the highlights from the centerstage and performance of IBC's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, as well as mall shows and several events, featuring your favorite Secarats artists and talents. 'Music video' *''Secarats Video'' (October 2, 2017-present) (also broadcast on DZTV TeleTrese on Saturdays) - local music videos featuring featuring the Secarats artists. 'Documentary' *''Profiles'' (January 21, 2018-present) - a 30-minute entertainment documentary program offers viewers a glimpse of the look at Secarats artists and talents before and after their rise to fame. The program, which is hosted by teen actress Lianne Valentin, will feature an up close and personal of inspiring and successful stoiries of the Secarats stars. 'Musical and TV special presentation' *''Secarats Presents'' (October 7, 2017-present) - featuring several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows, documentaries, exclusives, Secarats-produced movies and locally produced specials to know about your favorite Secarats artists and talents. 'Segments' *''Secarats Headliner'' (October 2, 2017-present) - the featured artist of the month gives a 1-minute feature about themselves. VJs and hosts *Romica Lyan Cornito (Secarats News) *Fenech Veloso (Fenech Toons) *Giann Solante (The Next P&S Model) *Lianne Valentin (Profiles) *Angelina Cruz (SM Little Stars) *Andrea Brillantes (TeenFriends) *Mianne Fajardo (TeenFriends) *Sajj Geronimo (TeenFriends) Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00 am - Glory Jane (replay) *04:45 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *05:30 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *06:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *07:00 am - Secarats News (replay) *07:30 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *08:15 am - Glory Jane (replay) *09:00 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *09:45 am - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *10:30 am - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (episode reruns) (replay) *11:30 am - Secarats Video *12:00 nn - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *12:45 pm - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *02:15 pm - Glory Jane (replay) *03:00 pm - You Light Up My Life (replay) *03:45 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *04:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (episode reruns) (replay) *05:30 pm - Secarats Video *06:00 pm - Glory Jane *06:45 pm - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta *07:30 pm - Hulog ng Langit *08:15 pm - You Light Up My Life *09:00 pm - Secarats News (a daily entertainment news program of Secarats TV, hosted by Romica Lyan Cornito. It basically reports/updates on young stars and what are the latest hapenings in entertainment scene, prominently with Secarats artist and talents.) *09:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? *10:15 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) *11:00 pm - Secarats Video *11:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (episode reruns) *12:30 am - Secarats News (replay) *01:00 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:45 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *02:30 am - Glory Jane (replay) *03:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) Saturday *04:00 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta matathon *07:45 am - SM Little Stars (replay) *08:45 am - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) (replay) *09;30 am - Secarats Video *10:00 am - Profiles (replay) *10:30 am - Glory Jane marathon *02:15 pm - You Light Up My Life marathon *04:30 pm - SM Little Stars (replay) *05:30 pm - Chill Date with Hype 5ive (replay) *06:00 pm - TeenGirls (hosted by Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo) *06:30 pm - Fenech Toons (hosted by Fenech Veloso) *07:00 pm - On Stage @ Secarats *08:00 pm - Fun House (episode reruns) *08:30 pm - The Next P&S Model (hosted by Giann Solante) *09:30 pm - Secarats Presents *11:30 pm - Glory Jane marathon *02:30 am - Profiles (replay) *03:00 am - TeenGirls (replay) *03:30 am - Fun House (episode reruns) (replay) Sunday *04:00 am - Hulog ng Langit marathon *07:00 am - On Stage @ Secarats (replay) *08:00 am - Fenech Toons (replay) *08:30 am - The Next P&S Model (replay) *09:30 am - Secarats Video *10:00 am - Fun House (episodes reruns) (replay) *10:30 am - TeenGirls (replay) *11:00 am - Secarats Presents (replay) *01:00 pm - TSAS Eh Di Wow! (episode reruns) *02:00 pm - Glory Jane marathon *05:00 pm - The Next P&S Model (replay) *06:00 pm - Profiles (hosted by Lianne Valentin) *06:30 pm - Chill Date with Hype 5ive *07:00 pm - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) *07:45 pm - SM Little Stars (hosted by Angelina Cruz) *08:45 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? matathon *11:00 pm - Fun House (episode reruns) (replay) *11:30 pm - Secarats Presents (replay) *01:30 am - On Stage @ Secarats (replay) *02:30 am - Chill Date with Hype 5ive (replay) *03:00 am - TSAS Eh Di Wow! (episode reruns) (replay) Channel lineup Notes *all non-encrypted digital terrestrial TV channels broadcast within the area of the household will also be carried. *DZTV TeleTrese, IBC Classics, and Secarats TV are encrypted and scrambled with Multi2-based encryption, because of that, thus requiring SMS activation to unscramble those channels. *DZTV TeleTrese, IBC Classics, and Secarats TV are exclusive channels to Digital TV, a digital set-top box marketed by the network. External links *Secarats TV on Facebook *Secarats TV on Twitter *Secarats TV on Instagram See also *Fenech Veloso (Secarats News) *Fenech Veloso (Secarats News) *Cover Photos *IBC-13 and Secarats launches a new 24/7 youth-oriented entertainment channel *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC *Secarats Talent Management Services (a line producer and production partner of IBC) *Secarats Television References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2017 Category:Television in the Philippines Category:2017 establishments in the Philippines Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation